Digital Wars
Digital Wars is an American science fiction superhero comic book event, being published by Marvel Comics from September 23rd, 2008 until March TBDth, 2009. Synopsis Athena Industries creates a digital world similar to New York, trapping several heroes into this Digital New York. As a result, the heroes have to find a way to return to the main New York. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' - a heroic young adult with spider-like abilities who leads the group who was trapped in Digital New York and TBD. *'Nathasha Romanoff/Black Widow' - a Russian spy working for S.H.I.E.L.D. who ends up being TBD. *'Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel' - an Air Force pilot who has the ability to fight several TBD. *'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' - a Canadian mutant who possesses animal-like senses and TBD. *'Jean Grey/Marvel Girl' - a mutant who has telepathic and telekinetic abilities, using them to fight TBD. *'Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat' - a teenage mutant who is able to pass through solid matter, being somehow infatuated with TBD. *'Johnny Storm/Human Torch' - the youngest member of the Fanstasic Four who can turn himself into a fire creature and TBD. *'Matt Murdock/Daredevil' - a blind lawyer who can use his radar sense to combat crime and TBD. Supporting *'Mary Jane Watson' - the Digital counterpart to Mary Jane who, unlike her, is an obsessive stalker and tries to get Peter to be hers, much to his annoyance. *'Steve Rogers/Captain America' - the Digital counterpart to Captain America who, like him, TBD. *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' - the Digital counterpart to Iron Man who, like him, is extremely rich and sometimes egotistical. *'Dr. Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk' - TBD *'Loki Laufeyson' - TBD * Antagonists *'Athena Industries', consisting of: **'Athena Gonzales' - the CEO of Athena Industries who created Digital New York and is now out to use it as a TBD. **'Winston Gonzales' - Athena's manipulative husband who TBD. **'Ariel Haven/Techpire' - TBD **'King of All' - TBD **'Project 3' - TBD *'Max Dillon/Electro' - the Digital counterpart to Electro who, unlike him, is rather TBD. *'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' - TBD *'Yelena Belova/Black Widow' - TBD *'Baron Helmut Zemo' - TBD *'Victor Creed/Sabretooth' - TBD *'Cain Marko/Juggernaut' - the Digital counterpart to the Juggernaut who, like him, is extremely strong and anger-prone. *'Dark Phoenix' - the Digital counterpart to Jean who fully embraced her dark form and TBD. *'Phillip Masters/Puppet Master' - TBD * Issues #''/Issue 1/'' - After Athena Industries creates a virtual version of New York, a small group of heroes, most notably Spider-Man, Black Widow, Ms. Marvel, Wolverine, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Human Torch and Daredevil, end up in this universe and have to fight out for a way back. #''/Issue 2/'' - Peter ends to meet up the Digital counterpart of MJ as Electro and Mysterio aim for the defeat TBD. # # # # # Trivia *In Issue 5, while battling Carol, the Juggernaut shouts his famous line "I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!". * Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas